Kenderella
by Isaki-chan
Summary: Cinderella omake (?)
1. Chapter 1

I

* * *

Kenderella by Isaki-chan

Credits

Starring:

Main characters:

Kaneki Ken as Kenderella

Tsukiyama Shuu as prince charming

other characters:

Yamori(Jason) as foster "mother"

Naki and Ayato as foster "sisters"

Kamishiro Ryze as (?)

* * *

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

II

* * *

Chapter "The other point of view"

* * *

Night started to fall and in the empty streets, winter was speaking. It was a cold darkness and a few lighted windows could be seen through the forest paths. The near by forest embraces the hill where

a castle was set for ages. People were fearing it because of the wild rumors about witch crafts and human flesh eaters lurking at night and sometime coming in the village. Ghouls.

Here the noxious prince story started.

His name was Tsukiyama Shuu and he was one of those handsome fancy eater. The prince charming was a ghoul.

Yet this fancy man wasnt interested in anyone and treated everybody as food. Also he loved foreign languages and good coffee.

Timelessly, great balls with a feasty carnage along were planned at his castle. The very meat was the kidnapped people from near by, mostly from the down hill village. Depending on the quests tastes, humans were sacrificed and shared on all the ball floor. Blood was soaking the glimmer concrete as the participants rich shoes were dancing pleased. The prince was glad to have such naughty parties as for his dare heart, food had a special place.

These rich ghouls came from high classes mansions and most of the time they merge with the normal villagers. No one doubt anything and the poor local laws denies the existence of ghouls even if the bloody parties went on.

One day, a certain white haired boy being asset with a blue princess dress was in the dessert menu. He was hijacked from where he used to live as everybody else. As he managed to shake his head several times till his blindfold released his eyes, his hands were still tied. He didnt have much time to recall what happened and why he is wearing a dress. The bloody scene made him scream in terror.

The prince was ready to devour the weak together with his ghoul guests, when suddenly something unexpected happened. The victim turns to be a ghoul when one of his eyes turns red. This boy sets his hands free using fierce ghoul strength and runs chaotically to escape from the castle.

No one expected to see a half ghoul, so they jumped in to stop and eventually tear the boy apart.

"Don`t let him escape! I want to eat this bonbon!" The prince was drooling uncontrollable pushing the other ghouls away from his way when he finally catches up with the blue dress menu.

But when the boy reaches a dead end his terrified glance darkens into a shady aura.

Prince Tsukiyama didn`t expect to face an angry yet younger ghoul, so he gulps uneasy looking for answers. In a second the scared boy turned in such an intimidating match.

"I`m not your food." The boy turns around on tip toes and steps aside to the other exit crossing the path with the other hungry ghouls.

As the prince was whining totally wrecked by this rudeness, the half ghoul teen takes off one off his crystal shoes and hands it to the prince. "Satisfy yourself with this. It`s a gift for letting me go."

"M-Mon cherie...!" The prince was left behind cupping the small shoe offered while the other ghouls were looking after their prey escaping and running on the snowed stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

III

* * *

Chapter II "Unfortunate soul"

* * *

Kaneki Ken was a good child. He grew his kindness being left alone in a world where ghouls reeks and he had to work as maid for his foster ghoul "mother" and his "daughters".Since he was little he dreamed to deal a beautiful life in a library or anywhere he could read his books alone. After his real family died, Yamori took his "mother" place and everyday the boy was doing all the cleaning for the large mansion.

He heard about the ghoul prince and his feasts from his step "sisters" who participate and eat human flesh regularly. This was the most terrifying nightmare Kaneki lived with. Being sold as food.

"Don`t be a cry baby, you`ll make yourself useful to this ghoul society." Ayato was pinching Naki while both looked awkward in historical female dresses.

"...like anyone will eat someone who plays maid all day." Kaneki was muttering under his breath cleaning the floor for that day.

Unfortunately dreams can become reality if you are not on guard and so it happened when Kaneki finds himself unable to escape from the tight ropes. When the blindfold moved from his sight, he was sitting in a blood lake wearing a beautiful dress he would never dream to wear in his life. That blood... It wasn`t his own blood. It was from the main menu who was already devoured as he was unable to make a move. He was sure someone screamed for the dessert and Kaneki was sure he`ll be dead by midnight. But a twisted feminine voice rings in his ear and one of his eyes startled like set on fire. He felt that he can tear the ropes apart and run for his life. His crystal shoes were holding him back and when he found the perfect timing to take them off, he handed them to the certain prince charming who fallowed him till the dead end.

"Mon cherie!" This prince takes the small shoe and starts to smell it.

"...disgusting." Kaneki spoke softly not wanting to startle the weird rich ghoul and hurries to run from the castle on the cold snowed stairs.

He didn`t know what actually happened when he gained that inhuman power and he wasn`t aware of his own actions, but it was for his own good as long as he`s still alive.

The end


End file.
